Sateillite Heart
by Carliisubbercute
Summary: I though my life couldn't get any worse than it is.But i was wrong really wrong some people though true love was really like remo and juliet. But what is you are not his juliet?
1. Prefence

Prefance

**I though my life couldn't get any worse than it i was wrong really wrong some people though true love was really like remo and juliet. But what is you are not his juliet, Things happen and your wishing that you coul turn back time and have a second chance. To do it all over again but hoping i'll fall in love again is going to be hardest thing that i ever did.**

**Hi my name is leah clearwater and this is my story**

_So pretty/so smart_

_Such a waste of a young heart! _

_What a pity / what a sham  
What's the matter with you, man?_

_Don't you see it's wrong/ can't you get it right?  
Out of mind and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys  
Put a lid on all that noise!_

_I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you_

_I hear you're living out of state, running in a whole new scene  
They say i haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing i see_

_I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop, I start  
But I'll be true to you  
I'm a satellite heart/ lost in the dark  
I'm spun out so far/ you stop I start  
But I'll be true to you no matter what you do/ yeah I'll be true to you_


	2. Cried For the Ones I Loved

_Hi my name is Leah Clearwater and this is my story._

_it all started with Sam the love of my life or so i thought, Sam had been missing for two weeks and i was starting to get worried. so i went down in the forest and started calling his name but there was no responce he's dead i though 'no' and i broke down crying_

_"Leah" i knew that voice it couldn't be, SAM! i turned my head and there was sam running towards me i met my half way and crashed into him. huged him tight against me and he started to cry _

_" its okay Sam I'm here" everything calmed down a couple if months later he asked me to marry him and i said yes of corse he was his grandmorthers ring for me. i had to have my best friend Emily come and help me with things._

_That was a HUGE mistake_

_when she cam i was showed Sam to Emily, i didn't like the way he was looking at her like he was a blind man seeing the light for the first time. the next week sam have not talked to me or even seen me for that fact out wedding was in three weeks and he was no ware to be found_

_that following week i ran into him and starting crying i was scared he would leave me again, that day he told me to meet him at the beach and so i did_

_"Leah we can't do this anymore" I was looking him in confousion_

_"what do you mean"?_

_" we can't be together anymore" he said_

_"who is she"? i asked in a cold voice _

_"Emily" MY BEST FRIEND i was mad, no i was more than mad he leaving me for my cousion that bitch!_

_"what please just let me explain" he said moving to me trying to touch me. i was backing away took the ring off and threw is at him he looked like he was going to cry i starting walking away i couldn't handle this anymore i turned around and said over my back  
_

_" i am going to pick-up my stuff from the house tomorrow" and with that i walked away crying i blew into a full sprint and ran home i slam the door and never came out for a whole month my mom was worried for my mental state but not my dad he always saying 'its was not his choice' or ' you just don't understand'_

_i was mad_

_"Why can't you have my back I'M YOU DAUGHTER" i screamed_

_"Leah, baby doll please calm down" he pleaded_

_"NO" i roared and starting shaking he stared wide-eyed at me and what holding his heart_

_"no please not my girl not my baby girl" he said and fell to the floor , when we got the hospital it was to late he was gone and i couldn't do anything. i was fulled with guilt that i kill my own father because of what i had become_

_not the long after the memorial was done i just stayed there in daze crying at his grave i started shaking and i couldn't stop someone picked me up and threw me into the forest i landed on all fours..._

_till this say i still hate Sam Uley and well always well, i went to Jake's pack to be away form the pain but before i did that i let Sam have it i let all my feelings out the say he left me for my cousin he droped down to the floor and whined. i couple of days later i started feeling better is Jake's pack for happy i was grateful the Jacob made his own way because if not i would still be in sam's head in my own personal hell_

_and this is how my life begins...._

Savin' me by Nickelback

**_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

**_[Chorus:]  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_**

**_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin'_**

**_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin'  
_**


End file.
